


Painted In Red

by LulaLuna



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood, Blood and Gore, CCG Jongho, CCG Seonghwa, CCG Wooyoung, CCG Yeosang, Death, Evil, Gen, Ghoul Hongjoong, Ghoul San, Ghoul Yunho, Ghouls, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, One-Eyed Ghoul Wooyoung, Violence, human Mingi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaLuna/pseuds/LulaLuna
Summary: CCG investigator Wooyoung's world is flipped upside down when he comes face to face with an old friend from his past. Now, he's gained a hunger for human flesh and a second job at a coffee shop run by ghouls. Balancing killing ghouls during the day and eating people by night is enough to drive anyone insane...
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Painted In Red

**Author's Note:**

> Mingi isn't in this chapter but he'll be in the next one promise. I originally wasn't gonna put this out until I finished my other story but the draft for this one was about to expire so I said to hell with it.

_There were three found dead earlier this morning in another attack from the ghoul the CCG has deemed "Gumiho". If you have any information regarding the suspect, please contact your local CCG department._

Wooyoung watches as the new reporter gives more information about the attacks. A blurred image of the ghoul in question is shown, fox mask in its full glory. The sight of it irked Wooyoung. He had been working on the Gumiho case for so long with no breakthrough and a whole lot of dead ends.

"You know, we're never gonna get anywhere if you spend your time glaring holes into a picture of him rather than working to find him", a voice behind Wooyoung says. The dark-haired male whips his head around to see that it was his coworker, fellow CCG investigator, Yeosang, who said it. The older male shakes his head at Wooyoung and sighs.

"You're impossible, Wooyoung", he says.

Wooyoung blinks as he turns around to give his attention to Yeosang, who was currently preoccupied grabbing pastries from the counter. The two of them had come to a cafe on their day off to try and relax a bit. Wooyoung looks up above the counter to see the name "ATEEZ Cafe" on a little sign. It was cute, Wooyoung thought.

Suddenly, there were fingers snapping in his face, bringing him back to reality. "Hello, Earth to Jung Wooyoung", Yeosang says, snapping his fingers.

Wooyoung sighs. "Yes?"

"Grab the other plate, they said we can order drinks at the table."

The younger looks at the counter to see a slice of cake on a plate sitting there. He quickly scoops it up and smiles at the cashier. He was a young male that had dyed blue hair.

"Thank you", the cashier said with a smile. A quick look at his nametag showed that his name was Hongjoong. 

Wooyoung bows slightly and turns around to follow Yeosang to a table.

"Let's sit outside today", Yeosang says. Wooyoung shrugs and nods.

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them walked outside and sat at one of the empty tables that were set up outside the cafe. They could still see into the cafe through the open windows. Wooyoung could see the friendly cashier serving yet another customer, and it almost brought a smile to his face.

"It's a nice day out", Wooyoung says, taking a look around at his surroundings.

Yeosang nods. "Hence, why I chose for us to sit outside today."

Wooyoung sighs and shakes his head with a sight smile on his face. "You know, Yeosang, you don't have to be in serious work mode all the time. You gotta let loose every once in a while."

Yeosang slides his fork into his slice of cake and then looks up at Wooyoung. "That would mean letting my guard down, which you know neither of us can afford to do."

The younger shrugs and slides his plate closer to himself as Yeosang takes a bite of his cake. "Maybe there's a world outside of work that neither of us has got to experience yet."

"Yeah, the world of ghouls", Yeosang responds.

The older investigator's answer makes him freeze. Wooyoung sometimes forgets the bitter reality of the world they live in, even for a second.

"You're right, I guess. That's why I've been so focused on the Gumiho case. I want to take that ghoul down more than anything."

Yeosang nods knowingly. "I'm aware. I'm on the same task force as you, idiot."

Wooyoung smiles. "See, you do have a sense of humor."

"Doubtful", Yeosang says, licking his fork.

The little bell of the cafe door brings both of their attention in that direction. A young male in an apron walks out of the doorway and towards them.

"Hi, my name is Yunho, and I'll be taking your orders today", the man says, smiling at the two.

Wooyoung looks up at the light pink-haired server. "Oh, uh…"

He looks over at Yeosang, who just shrugs. "Anything to drink?", Yunho asks.

"I'll take just a black coffee", Yeosang says.

Yunho nods and turns his head to look at Wooyoung. "And you?"

Wooyoung freezes up for some reason. Something about Yunho gave him a feeling, and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad one. Like he wasn't in any immediate danger, but that something just seemed a bit...off about him. Something...familiar?

"Wooyoung stop spacing out", Yeosang's voice calls out to him, bringing him back. He blinks rapidly up at Yunho, who still had the smile plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'll just have a cappuccino", Wooyoung says.

Yunho nods. "Sounds great, I'll be back out with those soon."

The server turns his heel and heads back inside the cafe, leaving the two men alone.

"What the hell is wrong with you spacing out today?", Yeosang asks as soon as he's gone.

"I don't know, that Yunho dude just gave me weird vibes."

Yeosang puts his fork down and looks at Yunho. "Weird vibes?"

Wooyoung nods. "I don't know how to explain it, like he's trying too hard to be friendly."

The older of the two smiles slightly and shakes his head. "Dude, that's how all food service employees are. They want to be paid, so they put on a smile and tell us what we want to hear."

"Maybe."

Wooyoung takes a look around the street, taking in the atmosphere. It was relatively quiet, a nice change of pace from his hectic workplace. He was on a task force with 2 others: Seonghwa, a first class investigator and the team's leader, and their newest member Jongho, a third class investigator. Wooyoung hadn't been able to get to know Jongho too well yet. Maybe he should take him out for lunch next time.

Now Wooyoung, on the other hand, was a second class investigator, and so is Yeosang. The two were quite young for being at that rank, being only 24 and 25 but they were considered the best of their respective classes. They had caught many ghouls in their time with the CCG, and had been happy to do so. They were keeping man-eating monsters off the streets after all.

Wooyoung is brought out of his thoughts by his eyes landing on a young male walking across the street towards the cafe. Something about him seemed oddly familiar. The man was looking down at his phone as Wooyoung squinted to get a better look at his face.

"What the hell are you looking at?", Yeosang says, sticking his fork back into his cake.

"That guy looks so familiar, I swear I've seen him before", Wooyoung responds, pointing at the guy coming closer to them.

Yeosang shrugs. "People look familiar all the time."

Wooyoung looks back at his co-worker and pouts. "I'm trying to figure it out, don't be mean."

The older sighs deeply and goes back to his food. Wooyoung gets a good look at the man's face as it comes into view.

"Is that…", Wooyoung says to himself. He sees the man smile at whatever was on his phone, giving him confirmation that he is who he thinks he is. Only one person in the world has that kind of smile after all.

"San!", Wooyoung calls out to the man walking towards the cafe. The young man looks up from his phone to look for who called out, giving Wooyoung confirmation that San was the man's name. Wooyoung waves his hand in the air towards him.

The young man pockets his phone and begins to walk over to him. Wooyoung turns around and smiles at Yeosang, who just rolls his eyes.

"You're a crazy man trying to talk to strangers like that", Yeosang says, taking another bite of his cake.

Wooyoung pouts. "He's not a stranger. It's my childhood friend, Yeosang."

Yeosang raises an eyebrow. "Your childhood friend?"

"Yes", Wooyoung responds, "Choi San, I knew he looked familiar. We were friends when we were kids before he moved away."

The older sighs again."He has the same name, so what? That doesn't mean he-"

"Jung Wooyoung?!", Yeosang hears loudly, being cut off. The young man reached the table and was standing right next to Wooyoung. Yeosang just sighs.

"Choi San, is that you?", Wooyoung says happily.

San nods and smiles. "Oh my god, it's been so long. How have you been?"

Wooyoung's eyes light up as he wraps his arms around San in a tight hug. The other male hugs him back.

As they pull away from each other, San catches Yeosang's unamused expression. "Oh, I'm sorry, Wooyoung, who's your friend? I'm Choi San."

The black and red haired man holds a hand out for Yeosang to shake. The investigator ignores it and takes a bite of his cake.

"Yeosang, don't be rude", Wooyoung says as he sees San look a bit dejected as he pulls his hand back.

Wooyoung turns his head to glare at Yeosang, who was still unbothered. "This is Yeosang, he's my coworker, he's not exactly the friendly type as you can see."

"Sup", Yeosang says, not looking up from his plate.

San chuckles awkwardly and turns his attention back to Wooyoung. "I missed you so much", San says, "You've grown up so well, you're so good looking now."

Wooyoung shakes his head. "You're acting like I wasn't extremely good looking when I was younger."

"Of course", San says, throwing his hands up in joking surrender.

"When did you get back here? It's been so long since you left", Wooyoung asks.

San nods. "I came back about a month ago, I've been staying at a small apartment on the edge of town just working some odd jobs after I left home. I'm sorry I didn't keep contact after I left, my parents wanted me to focus on school work only."

Wooyoung smiles. "It's fine. We do have a lot to catch up on, though."

The older nods and pulls out his phone. "I'd love to but I have to go somewhere right now. Here, give me your number and we can meet up whenever you have a free day."

Wooyoung pulls his phone out and opens a new contact up. "Just put your info in there, I should be free on Friday."

San smiles and begins typing his contact information. "Sounds perfect, we can talk about details later."

The older hands the phone back to Wooyoung. "I texted myself so I'd have your info too."

Wooyoung looks down at the contact that says "Sannie ❤️" on it. Not going to lie, it made his heart flutter a bit. He had a crush on San when the two were 12, although he hadn't realized it was a crush at the time due to not having figured out he likes men yet.

"I've got to get going but I will message you for sure, keep an eye out, okay?", San says with a soft smile. Wooyoung is pulled out of his thoughts for like the 5th time that day and nods.

"I'll be waiting."

San nods and pulls away. "I'll be seeing you then."

Wooyoung looks down at the table to see his neglected cake. "Oh, uh, did you want any cake before you leave? I've barely touched it."

"I'd love some but I really do have to get going", San says.

The younger nods in understanding. "God, it was really nice seeing you again, San."

"And we will meet again soon, don't worry, Wooyoung."

San winks at the younger and Wooyoung smiles in return. The older turns around and heads down the street to who knows where. Wooyoung smiles watching him go.

He turns back around to see Yunho was back, placing two coffee cups into the table. "Here you guys go", Yunho says.

"Thank you very much", Yeosang says, pulling his coffee towards himself.

Wooyoung bows slightly, bringing Yunho's attention to him. He notices the server's smile falter slightly as he looks towards where San just was, and he swears he catches a split second of anger flash in his eyes.

"No problem", Yunho says, smile returning, "Please enjoy."

Yunho turns around and walks over to check on the other customers that are also sitting outside. Wooyoung keeps his eyes on the server as he goes to sit back down.

"Something's off about that guy", Yeosang says. His voice turns Wooyoung's attention to him.

Wooyoung raises an eyebrow. "What guy?"

Yeosang sighs. "You know who. Your little friend San. He just seems so...fake."

The younger rolls his eyes. "I said that about Yunho but you said I'm just crazy", Wooyoung says.

Yeosang sighs. "No, I said Yunho seemed like he just wanted to serve coffee and make his money so leave him alone. That San guy on the other hand, he seems like he's hiding something."

Wooyoung crosses his arms. "Why do you have to distrust my friends?"

"You haven't seen that guy in years, I don't think he's really your friend."

The younger clicks his tongue. "You're so difficult."

"I just want you to be careful and be safe. Can't have you dead in a ditch when we need you for the case."

Wooyoung chuckles lightly. "It's good to know you care."

Yeosang shrugs. "I'm not heartless."

Wooyoung just nods. "Yeosang, we're both CCG investigators, I can handle myself."

"I hope so, Wooyoung. I really do."

Yeosang brings his coffee cup up to his lips and takes a sip. Wooyoung, on the other hand, pulls his phone back out and begins reading more articles about the Gumiho ghoul. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CCG. Commission of Counter Ghoul.

It wasn't a happy place, but definitely a necessary one. With flesh eating monsters roaming the streets playing God and deciding who dies and when they die, countermeasures are definitely needed.

Park Seonghwa, a first class investigator, opens his eyes to discover he had been getting lost in his thoughts again. As a man who had worked half of his life to get where he was today, his only wish was that these monsters never existed in the first place.

"I got those documents from the news report on the Gumiho for you, Seonghwa", Jongho says, entering the room that was set aside for their task force. The blonde turns his head to see his group's new member holding a small stack of papers in his hand.

Seonghwa nods, motioning for Jongho to put the documents down on the table. "This is one of the biggest cases we've ever had. We need any information we can get on Gumiho. His body count is in the hundreds by now."

Jongho reads over one of the papers. "Would he be considered a binge eater?"

"I'd say so, but he barely even eats from his victims. He just has some sick, sadistic love for killing, rather than wanting to eat. It's disgusting."

Seonghwa's tone was growing angry and Jongho noticed. He places his hand on his team leader's shoulder. "Seonghwa, we'll figure it out, okay? And we'll bring this monster to justice. Don't lose your cool, that's how we get sloppy and that's how we lose."

Jongho sighs as Seonghwa looks over at him. "You're right. I guess we did need fresh eyes on this case. I'm glad they added you, Jongho."

"Thank you very much. I'm just trying to help how I can. When Wooyoung and Yeosang return, I'll inform them of my findings."

Seonghwa reads over one of the pages in particular. "Where did you find this?"

"Hm?", Jongho asks, looking over to what Seonghwa was referring to. He picks up the page and reads it.

"Is this not one of the building reports from the crime scene?", Jongho says.

Seonghwa nods and points to a specific part of it. "It says here that while there was broken glass, it was all on the outside of the building, suggesting that the ghoul used it to get out of the building rather than in."

Jongho narrows his eyes. "So he must have had some kind of access to the building beforehand in order to get in there and leave the bodies", he says.

"Exactly. Jongho I need you to get me a list of everyone who had access to the top floor of that building within the week of the murders."

"On it", Jongho says, heading for the door.

Seonghwa turns to face the young agent and calls out to him. "And Jongho", he says.

The young investigator stops and turns his head back to Seonghwa. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Jongho smiles. "No problem, boss man."

The younger pulls the door handle and leaves the room, leaving Seonghwa alone to call up Wooyoung and Yeosang to inform them about the breakthrough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yunho watches as the last of the people leave the cafe. He smiles as he waves them off.

"You can go home, Yunho. I can clean up here tonight, don't worry about it."

The pink haired server turns around to see his boss, Hongjoong, standing there with a broom, ready to sweep.

Yunho sighs. "Actually, I'd like to stay a bit. I've got something I need to talk about so hand me a broom and we'll get this place cleaned while I tell you."

Hongjoong raises an eyebrow but ultimately nods and goes back to the supply closet to grab an extra broom. He comes back into the room and tosses it to Yunho, who catches it with his fast reflexes. "Talk then", Hongjoong says.

Yunho goes to the windows and closes the blinds on them before forgetting. He then walks over to the front door and locks it. After, he walks over to the front right corner of their cafe and begins sweeping. "So, I overheard a couple of our customers today talking about the CCG. One of them said the two of them were doves, well actually he said they were investigators, but same thing. And even before I heard them say that, I saw Choi San talking to one of them and being buddy-buddy friendly with him."

Hongjoong stops his sweeping to interrupt Yunho's story. "Choi San? That shady fuck who's always lurking around here even after we give him food?"

Yunho nods. "That's him."

The blue haired man sighs. "I already don't trust him, and now he's getting friendly with doves?"

"I'm pretty sure he's just trying to get them off his ass like we are, but I really do not trust that guy. He's probably planning something and I don't wanna get involved. He deliberately came here today but he must have changed his mind for another day because those doves were here. I'm not getting caught cause this crazy ghoul wants to be reckless."

Hongjoong nods, understanding his sentiment. "So what do we do then?"

Yunho pulls a chair out and begins sweeping under the table he pulled it out from. "We do nothing. We lay low and try not to get involved with him or any doves."

"So business as usual?", Hongjoong asks.

"I'd say we keep an extra eye on any ghoul activity in the area but other than that, we stay out of everyone's way", Yunho responds.

Hongjoong turns to Yunho in acknowledgement. "Sounds like a plan to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wooyoung gets off the phone with Seonghwa. The latter had told him about the development he and Jongho had made in the Gumiho case.

"That's amazing", he had told his superior.

And it was. They haven't had a lead in a while and this could be the breakthrough that they hoped for. Wooyoung keeps his fingers crossed as he awaits any updates to the case.

He laid back on his couch, thinking about the day's activities. He had a quite eventful day off. He went out with Yeosang, he met up with an old friend, and now a lead on their ghoul case? Could this day get any better?

Wooyoung is pulled out of his thoughts by his phone giving off a loud sound. He recognizes it as his text tone and picks it up. He looks at the screen to see that San had messaged him. Excitedly, he opens the message.

_I'm sorry but I realized how much I really did miss you. I need to see you now! Can you come out tonight?_

He reads over the message again. He debates whether or not it's a good idea to be out when the ghouls are but then he remembers he's a CCG investigator with extensive training in combat, so he can protect himself and San if needed. 

_Sure. Where do you want to meet?_

He hits send, messaging the other back almost immediately. He was much too excited to be able to hang out with San again.

Wooyoung heads the ding from his phone a few seconds later. His heart swelled knowing that San was probably just as excited as he was.

_By the old baseball stadium, there's a park behind it. Really pretty at night, I'll be waiting for you. xoxo_

He smiles reading over the message. He was really going to be able to relive some of the happiest parts of his childhood with San again. Wooyoung quickly grabs a jacket from the closet and takes a look in the mirror. He looks a bit rough in the makeup department from being out all day but he decides that since it's dark out, he doubts San will notice anyway. He smiles at his reflection before heading to the door. He grabs his shoes and slips them on quickly before opening the door and stepping out.

The park isn't too far from his apartment so he takes the busy roads towards the baseball stadium, deciding that backroads and shortcuts are where the ghouls will be waiting to snatch people.

As he reaches the vicinity of the baseball stadium, he looks around for the park. He didn't come to this part of town often since it was too quiet and secluded for his taste, but he figured that's why San chose it. So they can talk in private.

He walks all the way around the massive stadium and finally finds the small park that San was talking about. He was already out of breath from all the walking but he knows that spending some time with San will be well worth it. He walks into the park and sees a small playset and a few benches. 

"Over here!", he hears a voice call from one of the benches. He turns to his right to see San sitting on one of them. The older of the two stands up and walks towards Wooyoung.

Wooyoung smiles as San approaches him. "Hey there", Wooyoung says.

"Hey", San says in return, "I hope the walk wasn't too long."

"Don't worry, my legs only hurt a little bit."

San laughs softly at the joke, causing Wooyoung to smile a little wider.

"That's good. Would you care to walk some more or are those little legs of yours gonna fall off?"

Wooyoung pouts. "I'm gonna take that as a challenge. Let's walk."

San leads the way as Wooyoung keeps up beside him. "What have you been up to since you left?", Wooyoung asks as they walk.

"Not much, I finished school and stayed with my parents for a while before I got enough money to move out. I came back here because this is where I grew up. I got an apartment like I told you, and I've been doing odd jobs here and there. Fixing things, mostly."

Wooyoung tilts his head. "Are you not wanting like a stable job?"

San shrugs. "Not really, I like where I am now. It's interesting, no day is ever really the same.

Wooyoung nods. "That sounds nice."

The two walk along the sides of the baseball stadium, with their scenery mostly being trees and brick walls. San looks to his left to see a bench and motions for Wooyoung to follow him.

"Come sit down, your legs are probably tired."

San walks over to the bench and sits down quickly before patting the spot next to him. "Challenge over", San says teasingly.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes but ultimately sits down as well. Honestly, he is a bit thankful because his feet really were starting to hurt.

"How's life been for you?", San asks Wooyoung as soon as he's settled.

Wooyoung leans back onto the bench and shrugs. "Mundane, honestly. It's mostly just work and sleep. I wish I had more days off to do what I want but the city never sleeps so I guess that means Jung Wooyoung has to keep getting more hours."

"Sounds like good money, though", San says, shrugging.

Wooyoung clicks his tongue. "I guess but sometimes you gotta doubt if it's worth it, you know?"

San nods. "What else have you gotten up to since then, though?"

"What do you mean?", Wooyoung asks.

"There's got to be more than just work. What about like...romances?"

Wooyoung looks over at him in confusion and for the first he gets a _good_ look at the other man. San had really grown into an extremely attractive man. His jawline was chiseled, and his eyes were inviting, and his smile had grown even more, if that had even been possible. This was the man he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Wooyoung?", San says, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The younger shakes his head, bringing himself back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

San smiles and shakes his head. "Still zoning out I see. I asked if you had any romances since I left."

The question catches Wooyoung off guard even though he technically heard it the first time. "Romance?"

San nods. "Any lovers? Girlfriends?"

Wooyoung shakes his head. "Boyfriends actually. I like guys. Figured that out when I was like 15."

"Oh. Boyfriends then?"

San smiles and Wooyoung is internally relieved that his friend isn't judging him for liking the same gender.

"Not really no. I had like one in high school but that fell through and I haven't really pursued anyone since."

San nods. "Understandable. Career first, am I right?"

Wooyoung smiles. "You are, actually."

"As I usually am."

Wooyoung coughs, remembering an old memory. "Oh yeah, speaking of love, funny story", Wooyoung says.

San turns towards him and raises an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I used to uh…", Wooyoung starts. He laughs to himself, trying to get himself to say it out loud.

San raises an eyebrow. "Well now you've got me interested."

Wooyoung sighs. "I used to have a crush on you. When we were in middle school."

The younger says it quickly as if he was ripping off a band-aid. He smiles directly after, trying to make it seem like less of a big deal.

San chuckles softly at Wooyoung's words. "Now was that so hard to say?"

"It was harder than you'd think, actually", Wooyoung says.

The older grabs Wooyoung's chin and turns his head to face his own. "Oh, Wooyoung, that's really sweet", San says, "If only I could feel love."

The older drops his smile in the blink of an eye. Wooyoung looks at him, confused. San drops his hand from the younger's face.

"What do you mean?", Wooyoung asks. San's jarring shift in tone scared him a bit but he didn't want to judge too quickly.

San's voice tone remains dark and flat. "You're so naive, Wooyoung. I wish things didn't have to be like this."

Wooyoung furrows his eyebrows and is about to open his mouth when he notices San's face change even further.

San's eyes quickly change color, his sclera turning black and his irises turning bright red. Wooyoung's eyes widen as he realizes what's happening.

"You...you're a ghoul", Wooyoung stutters out.

San smiles. "I am. Thanks for letting me know."

The sarcasm dripping from San's voice wouldn't be worrying at any other time but now? Wooyoung is absolutely terrified. The younger scrambles off the bench and onto his feet.

"W...what? How?"

"You're the dove here, you should be the expert on ghouls. Tell me some wisdom. What do ghouls do, Wooyoung?"

Wooyoung is frozen in shock. His best friend from all those years ago...is a ghoul. The very thing he hunts daily. More importantly, he somehow knew that Wooyoung was a CCG investigator. San was a ghoul the entire time, but has now decided to show his true colors. Why?

"I asked you a question, Wooyoung. What do ghouls do?"

The younger looks up at San, remembering his CCG training. This is much more difficult than he had anticipated, considering it's someone he considered very dear to him.

"You...want to eat me?", Wooyoung asks, voice still shaky.

San lets out a laugh, which startles the investigator. "Oh, Wooyoung."

The investigator stays quiet, letting San walk towards him. The ghoul lifts his hand up to Wooyoung's face and strokes his cheek lightly.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to eat you then, Wooyoung. We were so young but I was so...hungry. I should have just gotten rid of you then so you wouldn't be in my way now."

Wooyoung tries to build his composure back up, trying to not let San get to him. "But you didn't. You didn't eat me."

San smiles slightly, but in a way that Wooyoung wasn't used to seeing. It was a dark smile, as if something bad was about to happen. "I didn't. That was a mistake."

Wooyoung narrows his eyes at the ghoul in front of him. "You didn't eat me then. What makes you think you can eat me now?"

San's expression darkens and suddenly Wooyoung is being thrown back into the wall behind him. It barely registers as Wooyoung's back makes contact with the hard brick.

He falls into the ground, feeling his bones snap at the impact. This is where it ends, Wooyoung thinks. Tears start falling down his face at the idea of dying by the hands of someone he considers his first love.

San walks over to him and through his clouded vision, Wooyoung can see tendrils coming out of the older's back. His kagune was out, in its full glory. There were 4 thick, long, and almost tail-like structures protruding from his back. They terrified Wooyoung as they came closer into his vision.

"Now, now, Wooyoung, don't die on me just yet", San says, kneeling over the blacked-haired CCG investigator. The ghoul wraps his hand around Wooyoung's neck and squeezes, making it hard for the younger to breathe. Wooyoung's eyes widen, making it easier for him to see San now. And now that San is closer to him, Wooyoung realizes he spent so long looking at the ghoul's kagune that he didn't even notice his face. San's face was now covered by a mask, the design of which was a fox's face. The mask looked familiar to him.

"You...are Gumiho", Wooyoung says, his airways still constricted.

San chuckles in a dark tone. "You were always the smart one, weren't you, Wooyoung? I'm so glad to see that you haven't changed a bit. Still so reckless and naive, choosing to trust people just because you think you know them. Well guess what, Wooyoung? I've changed. And no matter who you are or how much you meant to me in the past, I can't have doves running around trying to bust my operation, okay? I'm sure you understand."

Wooyoung's eyes narrow as San's hand continues to press down on his throat. "You...bitch."

San shakes his head. "No, no, Wooyoung, behave. I don't want you to die slowly and painfully. You deserve better than that, so don't make this hard for me."

The younger just shoves as much as he can, not being able to do much in his current state. San had all the power here, and the bastard knew it too. All Wooyoung could do is show no fear, because that's exactly what San wanted. He wanted to see Wooyoung scared.

"San", Wooyoung calls out, desperately. San tilts his head towards the younger.

All at once, he releases the pressure off of Wooyoung's neck and stands up. Wooyoung coughs violently, finally getting some air back into his body.

"You think you can sweet talk me into letting you go?", San asks. Wooyoung just looks up at him, still struggling to move his body. He could tell at least one of his arms was shattered, but he was so numb that the pain wasn't fully registering.

San turns around and walks a couple steps away from the other. "This wouldn't have even happened if you weren't a dove. You chose this, Wooyoung. Maybe in your next life, you'll make better choices. Perhaps you'll even be a ghoul like me. Then we can be together like you've always wanted."

Wooyoung looks at San's back that's faced towards him and rolls over onto his side, trying to stand up.

"I'd never be a ghoul", Wooyoung says.

San laughs, the sinister tone of it sending chills up Wooyoung's spine. The younger was able to get his leg up and push himself upward. San turns around to see Wooyoung pushing himself into his feet. The ghoul quickly grows angry at the resistance that Wooyoung continues to put up.

"Enough games!", San says loudly. Wooyoung stands up, feeling his arm broken and unusable. His feet pick themselves up as he tries to run. San, however, is faster than him.

Wooyoung feels something wrap around his good arm and yanks him back. The slim hope of freedom that Wooyoung had was now ripped away, replaced by the grim reality of his situation.

"I gave you the chance to make this easy but I guess we'll do this the hard way", San says. Wooyoung looks at his arm to see one of San's kagune wrapped around it, pulling him back with brutal strength.

"San, please, I'm-", is all he gets out before he feels something sharp rip through his body. The pain registers quickly as he yells out before slowly dying down.

He looks down to see one of San's kagune pierced straight through his torso. There was so much blood, his own blood. The sight of it made him feel sick.

Everything stops suddenly. The feeling of pain, the beating of his heart. All of it came to a screeching halt as San pulled the tendril out of Wooyoung's abdomen.

"You left me with no choice, Wooyoung. Maybe if you had behaved, we could have made this a little easier on you. But it was your choice."

San walks over to Wooyoung's fallen body and looks down at his barely alive former friend. "Don't worry, Wooyoung. I'm not gonna treat you like all the others. I'm going to savor every bite of you, my darling dove."

Wooyoung looks down at the ground, deciding it's the best place to look right now. Tears fall down his face in his last moments, knowing he still had so much more to live for. So much to see, so much to do. But it's all come to an end now because he decided to come out and see San. 

His thoughts circulated in his head as his vision began to tunnel from blood loss. He looks back up and sees San laughing at his pain, like he was before. 

A noise, however, stops his laughter all of a sudden. A creaking noise coming from above the ghoul. Wooyoung was too weak to look up but was still able to get a sense for what was going on.

San looks up quickly to see a steel beam falling down towards him. Wooyoung watches the man dodge it just in the nick of time before it crushes him to death.

That's the last thing Wooyoung sees before everything goes black.


End file.
